1. THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to automatic page turning devices and more particularly to that class adapted to turn a single page upon the electrical release of a spring operated page turning arm.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art abounds with apparatus adapted to turn pages in books or musical scores. U.S. Pat. No. 1,038,622 issued on Sept. 17, 1912 to M. J. Ryan teaches a solenoid coil operated arm which utilizes a pin to selectively turn pages in a book upon the electrical energization of the coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,540 issued on Oct. 17, 1950 to E. V. Carpenter discloses an electrically operated page turner which utilizes a motor and gear box to operate an arm which turn sequential pages in a book.
The aforementioned Patents suffer the common deficiency of excessive cost of manufacture due to the complexity of the operation of the apparatus. Furthermore, the prior art does not provide for a simple means to attach the book, containing the pages to the page turning apparatus. The requirement of turning a multiplicity of pages causes the apparatus required therefor to be cumbersome, costly to manufacture, and difficult to maintain.